1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing hose couplings and, particularly, to a method for manufacturing hose couplings that can manufacture various types of hose couplings by utilizing a characteristic capability of adapting two casting-cavity inserts as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional manufacture of hose couplings mainly uses casting molds for performing the process of casting. However, there is a large variety of conventional types of hose couplings; therefore, various molds must be made as desired. Moreover, if some other types of couplings are required later, an increasing number of molds will be needed. All these molds not only take up a lot of space, but they also require much capital expenditure to finance the development of all these molds. Thus, the more molds required, the higher the relative cost is. This is, indeed, a burden to the manufacturer.
Since the conventional method has such drawbacks as described above, it is hardly a good one. An improvement is required urgently.
In view of the above difficulties associated with the conventional manufacture of hose couplings, the present inventor, through a long-term study and practice, has set about the work of improvement and innovation that provides the present method for manufacturing hose couplings.